


Wild

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: it all works out in time [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Azumane Asahi, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Nishinoya Yuu, Post-Canon, Texting, lol did I mention there be fluff, some heavy stuff but I promise it's mostly a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: “We’re friends, Asahi-san! I’ll be here whenever you need me! And also a lot of the times that you don’t,” he added with a wink.Asahi huffed a laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Well, you’re welcome any time, as long as I’m not working at Ukai’s store.”“How does every weekend sound?” Noya blurted out.Asahi stared blankly.“Just a thought,” he continued, shrugging.“That’s – that’s fine, yeah,” Asahi agreed, but the corners of his mouth twitched downwards. Something was bothering him.“What’s on your mind, Asahi-san?”“It’s just – is everything okay, Nishinoya?”Is everything okay?That was kind of a loaded question, but Noya didn’t have the emotional energy to be angry. It wasn’t exactly asecretthat coming out to his parents had been one big dumpster fire and most nights, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be allowed in the house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Thursday with the rest of my updates, but I needed a little more time to bang out some details on how I wanted this story to go. Anyways, here it is!

Noya set the final box in Asahi’s new apartment. “Alright, Asahi-san! There you go!”

Asahi came out of the bedroom, trying to get his hair back into a messy bun and seeming frustrated with the effort. “Oh, thank you, Nishinoya! And thank you for offering to help me move in this weekend.”

“It’s no trouble, Asahi-san!” Noya assured him, putting his hands on his hips. “After all, Dai-san and Suga-san are moving into college this weekend. Who else would’ve come?”

“Right,” Asahi said, giving up on his hair and slipping the hair tie around his wrist. “Well, thank you.”

Noya laughed; it was just like Asahi to get needlessly flustered thanking him for something so simple.

“We’re friends, Asahi-san! I’ll be here whenever you need me! And also a lot of the times that you don’t,” he added with a wink.

Asahi huffed a laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Well, you’re welcome any time, as long as I’m not working at Ukai’s store.”

“How does every weekend sound?” Noya blurted out.

Asahi stared blankly.

“Just a thought,” he continued, shrugging.

“That’s – that’s fine, yeah,” Asahi agreed, but the corners of his mouth twitched downwards. Something was bothering him.

“What’s on your mind, Asahi-san?”

“It’s just – is everything okay, Nishinoya?”

_Is everything okay?_ That was kind of a loaded question, but Noya didn’t have the emotional energy to be angry. It wasn’t exactly a _secret_ that coming out to his parents had been one big dumpster fire and most nights, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be allowed in the house. Most nights, he stayed with Ryuu – at least, at first. It was easier, because that was where his clothes were.

But then, his parents got the wrong idea, and somehow, that made it even worse. So…

“No,” he replied, smiling boldly anyways. “It’s really not, Asahi-san! But I’m making due, I promise.”

Asahi’s brow furrowed with worry – not an uncommon look on him, but rarely directed at Noya. “I meant it when I said you could come here any time…” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys, sliding one off the ring. “Here.”

“Asahi-san, don’t you think you’re moving a little fast?” Noya teased, looking up at Asahi through his lashes. “At least buy me dinner first.”

A violent blush spread through Asahi’s whole face and down his neck as he shoved the spare key into Noya’s hand. “Please, just take it, Noya,” he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

_Cute_ , Noya thought, shaking his head and laughing. He was never going to be subtle, flirting with Asahi. Everyone probably knew that Noya liked him anyways. But he knew when Asahi couldn’t take it, and right then looked like one of those times. It was okay. He could be patient, waiting for Asahi to reconcile with his own feelings.

There had been something between them for years, but it wasn’t time yet. Noya knew that. So he just beamed at Asahi, added the key to his keyring, and grabbed the nearest box.

“Let’s get you unpacked!”

“Oh my gosh, your bedsheets have volleyballs on them?” Noya squealed upon opening one of the boxes.

Asahi flushed red and ran to take the box. “They’re – I – well!”

Noya hid a laugh behind his hand. _So. Cute._ “I love that, Asahi-san.”

“I…” Asahi looked away, cheeks still red with embarrassment. “You know, you don’t have to call me that. I think we’re close enough.”

“Huh?”

“You can…” Asahi bit his lip and sank into himself a bit. “You can drop the _-san_ , you know.”

Noya’s eyes widened before he broke out in a wide smile again. “Alright, _Asahi_! Well, come on! We don’t have all day to unpack, you know!”

“It’s mostly done,” Asahi mumbled. “I don’t have much stuff. Oh – are you staying tonight?”

Noya startled at the question. He was kind of hoping it would just get late enough that he had to stay, without the awkwardness of asking and planning and figuring out–

“Yeah. If that’s alright?”

“I already said you’re welcome any time, Noya,” Asahi reminded him, spreading the fitted sheets out over the bed. “Who’s the worrywart now?”

“Still you, Asa-chan!” Noya teased, yelping when Asahi tossed a pillow at him. “Anyways, I just don’t want to impose. I feel…I don’t know! Like I’m taking advantage of all my friends right now.”

“Taking ad– Noya,” Asahi sighed, sitting on the corner of the bed. “Your parents practically kicked you out. We’re supporting you. Not letting you take advantage of us. I still think you should–”

“I’m not telling Ukai or Take-chan, big guy, sorry,” Noya interrupted, sitting beside him. “I still believe that it could work out, you know? That they just need time? It’s only been a month.”

Asahi drew in a shaky breath. “They’re your _parents_ , Noya.”

“Yeah,” Noya agreed, “but the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, right?”

“Should we go grab takeout for dinner?” Noya asked, scrolling through some options on his phone.

Asahi looked up from where he sat on the floor. “Uh, sure, if you want.”

Noya suppressed an amused smile. “Well, what do you want, Asahi?”

“Well – oh, I guess I don’t really have any food, do I?” Asahi realized, an embarrassed blush taking over his face (seriously, that had to have been the tenth time in a day). “So, yeah, takeout sounds good.”

Noya shook his head and laughed. “Then, let’s order, okay?”

Asahi nodded and sat next to Noya on the couch. “What’re you looking at for food?”

Noya handed over his phone. “Just something simple; not like either of us have much money, right?”

“That’s true,” Asahi agreed, scrolling through the menu. “Hey, Noya?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m – uh – I’m really glad you helped me move in,” Asahi mumbled, staring harder at the phone. “That it was you, I mean, and not – you know – someone who – wasn’t you?”

Noya smiled softly at him. “Me too, Asahi. Now pick out something to eat, I’m starving over here!”

“You’re always starving,” Asahi pointed out.

“I’m a growing boy!”

Asahi looked him over through the corner of his eye. “You sure about that?”

Noya’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me–?!”

Asahi laughed and handed him his phone. “Come on, let’s go get food.”

“Wait, no, stop! I can’t believe you sassed me! Get back here! Asahi!”

**It’s Punk Rock to Cry**

**Guardian:** and then,,,, I shit u not,,,he sassed me

**Senpai:** shit asahi did WHAT

**Freckles:** I knew he had it in him

**Ace:** definitely lol

**Puppy:** I don’t know Asahi but I believe it

**Guardian:** nO HE’S AN ANXIOUS BABY HE DOESN’T DO SASS U DON’T GET ITTT

**Senpai:** his best friend is suga-san?

**Freckles:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Guardian:** upon further evalation I take bac my statmtn

**Puppy:** I lose a braincell every time you send a message I stg Nishinoya

**Guardian:** well I’m sORRY Kyoutani we cnta all hav prfect typng skilss

**Puppy:** it’s official, I’m braindead

**Freckles:** rip

**Ace:** press f to pay ur respects

**Senpai:** f

**Ace:** f

**Freckles:** f

**Guardian:** CYBERBLULYNIG

**Puppy:** way to spit on my grave you coldhearted bastard

**Freckles:** would u like a vine comp for ur troubles?

**Puppy:** no, that’s okay, Yamaguchi–

**Freckles:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPYYGMWXPk4>

**Ace:** u just rlly cant stop her can u

**Guardian:** “I think it’s the sword” if thsi aint me

**Puppy:** WHY CAN YOU ONLY TYPE WHEN QUOTING VINE?

**Guardian:** it…be like that smtimes

**Puppy:** AKJDFHAGYEHJWID;SKDVJHGUFED

**Guardian:** dude u good?

**Puppy:** I hate this fucking family

In the morning, Noya woke up to a weight on his chest. Not metaphorically or anything – like, there was a literal weight. _Oh. It’s Asahi-san._

He smiled fondly as he looked at the former ace’s peaceful sleeping face. All his anxieties seemed to have melted away, and he could just rest. No worry lines, no tension…just soft. Asahi always looked soft, but he was somehow even softer right then.

It always bothered Noya, the way people talked about Asahi. Like he was some rough-edged delinquent, too big to be soft. How could they all not see the softness that radiated off of his very being? How could they not tell he was the embodiment of gentleness?

Noya brought a hand to Asahi’s hair, tangling fingers in the soft locks. They didn’t get to have many moments like this – Asahi got embarrassed far too easily – but sometimes, usually in the early morning, there was this. A quiet moment in each other’s warmth that reminded Noya why he was so patient: this was the love he wanted for the rest of his life.

He knew how he felt about Asahi, and he knew Asahi felt the same. But Asahi wasn’t ready, so it was okay. He would take what he could get. These moments were perfect, and they were just a taste of what they could really have.

Noya was startled out of his peaceful reverie when Asahi’s phone started ringing with an alarm. Without looking, Noya knew what it was. He shook Asahi’s shoulder.

“Asahi-san,” he whispered.

Asahi mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer.

“Asahi,” Noya repeated, shaking him harder. “You have to take your medication soon. C’mon, let’s get you breakfast.”

Asahi’s breathing evened out again, and Noya rolled his eyes.

“ _Asahi_!”

“Huh?!” Asahi sat up in a panic, eyes wide. “O-oh! Nishi– Nishinoya! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on– I– What time is it?”

“Morning, Asa-chan,” Noya laughed. “We need to get you breakfast so you can take your meds, okay?”

Asahi’s face was impossibly red, and he sank down further into the couch. “Yeah, okay.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Sorry.”

“Sorry? What for?” Noya stretched and stood up, offering a hand to help Asahi up. “It’s like sleeping with a weighted blanket – best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while!”

Asahi blushed harder. “Breakfast?” he requested weakly.

_I could get used to this,_ Noya thought to himself. “Breakfast,” he agreed.

Asahi stretched before trying to figure out his hair. “I think I need to get it cut,” he mumbled. “All my hair ties are getting stretched out.”

“You should braid it or something,” Noya suggested, lightly hip-checking him on the way to the kitchen. “No one said you needed to have it in a manbun forever, you know.”

Asahi hummed and ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe.”

“Though you could do anything with it and you’d still be a knockout,” Noya added boldly, sending a wink over his shoulder. It was worth it to see the way Asahi sputtered.

“Noya, please,” he whined. “My _heart_. It’s too early for this.”

“Sorry, Asahi,” Noya laughed, aware of how insincere it sounded. “I’ll make you breakfast as compensation.”

Asahi, in one of his unpredictable bold moments, pinches the bridge of Noya’s nose between his knuckles before walking ahead. “I’m not letting you burn down my new kitchen.”

Noya lived for this: teasing, playful gestures shared where no one could judge or label. Just _them_. And he was looking forward to a lot more of it in the year to come.

“I’m telling you, Nee-san, it’s the cutest thing in the world when Asahi-san blushes!” Noya declared, flopping down on Saeko’s bed. “Didja say Ryuu was meeting with Ennoshita and Coach?”

Saeko nodded, pulling her phone off the charger. “He should be home soon, though; don’t worry, Yuu!” She sat next to him, but something was off about the way she smiled. “Yuu…”

_Oh, boy. I knew this was coming._ “Yes, Nee-san?”

“You know I think you’re the coolest kid, right? So, it’s not that I mind you spending so much time here. It’s just…” She paused, considering. “When’s the last time you’ve been at home? Aren’t your parents worried?”

Noya sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Ah, Nee-san. Don’t worry about it.”

“What kinda big sister would I be if I didn’t worry about you, eh?” She dug her knuckles into his head.

He pouted. “Alright. But…just don’t be mad, okay? Because I really think everything’ll be fine once this settles…”

She pursed her lips, carefully making no promise.

“I…kinda got kicked out, unofficially and indefinitely,” he muttered, staring pointedly at a weird crack in the paint of the ceiling.

“What, ya get high or somethin’ on your parents’ property?” Saeko scoffed.

“Nee-san,” he grumbled. “You know I don’t do that. Can’t put nothin’ in my body that’d be bad for volleyball, you know that.”

“I do,” she agreed, “so I’m struggling to see what would make two seemingly kind people throw out their only son.”

He pulled on his fingers, uncharacteristically quiet.

“Yuu…what happened?”

He’d never heard Saeko sound so serious; it was almost scary.

“I came out,” he whispered. She didn’t say anything, so he repeated himself, louder. “I came out as pansexual.”

He chanced a glance at her, just to see her shaking with an unfamiliar fury.

“Nee-san?”

She drew in a shaky breath. “You can stay here as long as you need, alright, kid?”

He nodded, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so pissed off.”

“Can I tell you a secret, then?”

“Okay?”

“I’m pan too,” she said, then huffed a laugh. “You’ll always be welcome and loved and accepted in this house, you hear me?”

Noya nodded again.

“I’m gonna kill their parents if they don’t come to their senses soon.”

“Nee-san, wait,” Noya sighed. “At least…give them until my birthday. That way…there’s still, I dunno. Time.”

She sighed, then ruffled his hair. “Alright, Yuu-chan.”

The front door opened, and Noya jumped up. “Thanks, Nee-san. You’re the best.” He ran out of her room.

“If I was really the best, you wouldn’t be ditching me for Ryuu!” she called after him with a laugh.

“I told Nee-san,” Noya told Tanaka, pausing the videogame they were playing. “About what happened.”

“Did she…did she take it okay?” Tanaka asked.

He didn’t have to explain; Noya knew that he was struggling himself to come out as bi, and Noya’s story wasn’t exactly encouraging anyone. That was why he didn’t want people to know: not out of embarrassment, but to keep their hope from being crushed.

“She did,” he said simply. “I think that you should talk to her.”

“She’ll just think we’re fuckin,” Tanaka snorted, pressing play again. “Better to wait until you and Asahi-san move in together for real, huh?”

“Tch, did our one and only kiss mean nothing to you?” Noya teased, elbowing Tanaka in the ribs.

Tanaka spluttered. “That was in first year, shut up!”

Noya howled with laughter. “Anyways, I know you’re still hung up on Dai-san and Kiyoko-san graduating, so I’ll let it slide. Hey, maybe you’ll realize…”

“Realize…?”

Noya just grinned and motioned zipping his lips. “Soon enough.” He wasn’t going to be the one to break it to him that Tanaka had a crush on Ennoshita. Tanaka would get there on his own time.

“You make it sound so foreboding,” Tanaka complained.

“Wow, that’s a big word, did you learn it from Chika?” Noya teased.

“Shut the fuck up, I know big words.”

Noya just laughed harder. “Alright, alright.”

“Lookin’ forward to school tomorrow?”

Noya snorted. “As if.”

“Looking forward to volleyball?”

“Yes,” he replied instantly, though there was a sick feeling in his chest. “I – yeah.”

“It’s okay, you know,” Tanaka said. “If you aren’t, I mean.”

“I dunno what you mean,” Noya denied.

“It’s gonna be the first year you have to play without Asahi-san. No bullying him to go back to high school, you know?”

Noya sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. It’s not so bad, though. I still got you. My new ace!”

“I’m flattered, Noya-san,” Tanaka said flatly, “but I know I’ll never be _your_ ace. Not like Azumane-senpai, anyways.”

Noya sighed and leaned back, throwing down his controller. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“How’s progress with that, anyhow?”

“Good,” Noya decided, smiling fondly as he thought about their morning. “He’s getting bolder every time we see each other. I think in a month or so, he might actually realize he likes me.”

“How have you not just thrown yourself at him?” Tanaka joked. “You seem so confident it’ll work out with you two.”

“That’s because it will! He’s just a nervous Nelly. He’ll come around, in his own time. He really means a lot to me, and I don’t wanna scare him off when I know we could have something so…” Noya trailed off, heat rising in his cheeks. “Well, you know! Ugh, I sound so uncool right now.”

“No, Noya-san, I think it’s very cool to know what you want but be patient enough to work at it,” Tanaka said solemnly.

“Thanks, Ryuu,” Noya laughed. “We should probably head to sleep if we’re gonna be awake for school, though.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tanaka sighed. “I guess.”

“Ennoshita will beat us up if we don’t get enough sleep.”

Tanaka blanched. “You’re right.”

After practice, Noya sat off to the side, watching the new first-years mingle in with the rest of the team. He was excited to have a new libero to take under his wing – Sakai Yuuto. Somehow, this kid was even shorter than Noya, full of bubbly energy and boundless support for the other first-years (particularly one Yoshioka Tsubasa, but Noya was pretty sure they’d at least been playing together since junior high, if not longer).

He went to approach the young libero for the second time that day, only to see his sunny demeanor dissolve into stammering anxiety. Noya looked questioningly at Yoshioka, who only hid a laugh behind his hand and shook his head.

“Forgive my friend, Nishinoya-senpai,” Yoshioka snorted. “He’s, um…he’s a fan.”

Sakai went tomato red and hid his face. “Am _not_.”

Yoshioka laughed harder, supporting himself on the shorter boy’s shoulder to stay upright. “Sorry, sorry. Give him a week, and he’ll probably be able to talk to you.”

“You don’t see me embarrassing you in front of Tsukishima-senpai, do you?” Sakai muttered, shrinking in on himself. “I – uh – gotta go home. C’mon, Tsu-chan.”

_Tsu-chan_ , Noya repeated in his head, watching the two of them curiously. _Hm._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a backpack nearly hit him in the face.

“Oi, Noya,” Ennoshita said, jerking his head towards the door. “C’mon. Time to study.”

“Yes, Ennoshita-sensei,” Noya said mockingly, bowing.

“Don’t be ungrateful or I’ll stop tutoring you.”

“Coming, coming!”

He threw one last curious glance towards the pair of first-years walking home. They reminded him of…someone, he was sure of it. _Hmm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because it was soft and I didn't trust myself not to completely ruin it

Noya unlocked Asahi’s apartment and dropped his school bag on the floor. He was pretty sure Asahi wouldn’t be home for a couple hours yet, but he didn’t see the use in wandering around until he was back. For now, he could get a head start on his homework and think about all the new techniques he wanted to show Sakai-kun.

The first week of school had been hell, and he was already expected to be thinking about college, but Noya wasn’t sure if he was going. After all, he was scouted for Japan’s U19, and he had his eyes set on the National team. He planned to go with Japan to the Olympics next year, after all!

_“You should have a backup plan,”_ his academic advisor had told him. _“I’m sure your parents have already told you this, but things in life don’t always go the way we plan for them to.”_

He clicked his tongue just remembering that. If life went the way he’d planned, he wouldn’t have lost his relationship with his family. But she didn’t know that; it wouldn’t be fair to hold it against her. He sighed and started on his literature. Ennoshita had already walked him through the basics, so he was pretty sure he knew where he was going with it.

“Nishinoya, I didn’t realize you were already home,” Asahi said, dropping onto the couch beside Noya.

A smile tugged at Noya’s lips. “Home, huh?”

Asahi’s face turned red. “Uh, I meant – I didn’t realize that you were–”

“Don’t worry,” Noya laughed, reaching over to squeeze Asahi’s hand. “It’s basically our home, given how often I’ll probably be here.”

Asahi smiled nervously. “Yeah…”

“So, what’s for dinner, Asahi-san!”

“I thought maybe we could go out, if you wanted… I just got paid,” Asahi said. “So…yeah.”

Noya grinned. “I’m good with that! Where d’ya wanna eat?”

“Well, there’s this diner that I saw that looked pretty good…if that’s okay with you?”

“You know I just like food, Asahi-san! Let’s go!”

Noya loved going out with Asahi, even as friends. There was just something about being in his company that made Noya’s heart sing. Asahi seemed nervous on the walk there, so Noya made sure not to do what he might’ve otherwise – hold his arm, brush their hands together, flirt, etc. – just to be sure he didn’t feel too uncomfortable.

But then, Asahi started to relax, and when they were almost there, his fingers lightly brushed Noya’s hand. Noya could’ve cried; he loved when Asahi initiated anything. It reminded him that there really was something between them, and he wasn’t imagining all of it. It felt like he did the right thing, coming out, because this was something he’d willingly lose everything for.

Not that that was new to literally anyone. Noya, who loved volleyball above all else, would’ve quit had Asahi never returned. Even now…sometimes he wondered if it was really worth it, playing on a court that Asahi wasn’t on. But this was different, this was what happened when your ace was older than you.

It happened again, and Noya used every shroud of self-restraint not to tangle their fingers together right then and there. He knew Asahi would panic, and he didn’t want that. He just wanted them to fall into this, easily.

So, instead, he smiled up at Asahi and his heart sang when it was met with one of Asahi’s own grins.

_I love you_ , Noya’s mind supplied.

“I’m glad we can spend so much time together,” his mouth said instead.

Asahi’s cheeks pinkened, but he didn’t look away. “Yeah.” And Asahi took the initiative to hold Noya’s hand, just lightly. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when this or my other fics are going to be updated, here's my [July updating schedule](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17YybrlDWgymcxNa75n3d6kOjDeqG9W01OfZ216Qvv4A/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
